Breland
| religions = Sovereign Host, Silver Flame | imports = | exports = Weapons, armor, tools, processed ore, metalwork, manufactured goods, heavy industry | alignment = }} Breland is one of the Five Nations of central Khorvaire. It lies in the southwest of the continent, enjoying one of the largest areas of the nations and territories. Breland is a mix of open farmland, woodland, and sprawling metropolises, the largest and most famous of which is Sharn. The Lightning Rail originates out of Sharn and from there travels across Breland and out to the other nations of Khorvaire, while House Orien roadways branch out to more remote locations among the countryside. Geography Breland occupies a large swath of land nestled between Zilargo to the east and Droaam to the west while sharing its northern border with the Eldeen Reaches and Aundair, and even touches Darguun and The Mournland in its far eastern area. The Straits of Shargon stab into Breland with the Dagger River, while the Graywall Mountains in the west prevent monstrous invasions from Droaam. Other geographic boundaries are Lake Brey, Silver Lake, Lake Galifar and the Blackcap Mountains to the north, and the Howling Peaks and the King's Forest to the east. Society Power groups * House Cannith * House Medani * House Phiarlan * House Vadalis * King Boranel * The Brelish Parliament * Nobles and vassal lords * The King's Citadel ** The Dark Lanterns ** The King's Shadows ** The King's Swords ** The King's Shields ** The King's Wands Noble families *ir'Clarn *ir'Dain *ir'Demell *ir'Iff *ir'Jalon *ir'Kade *ir'Kalain *ir'Kavay *ir'Laisha *ir'Marasha * ir'Moran *ir'Morgrave *ir'Oeskai *ir'Ranek *ir'Starn *ir'Tain *ir'Tajar *ir'Talan *ir'Tarrn *ir'Thadian *ir'Tonn *ir'Tyran Brelish Names Male: Alain, Beren, Cord, Curlot, Destir, Duran, Erix, Jovi, Kaine, Kuven, Laren, Lis, Maal, Minyu, Nelt, Norn, Oarsen, Pater, Pol, Rand, Reesir, Saal, Stend, Tars, Teesen, Uthar, Verden, Vorj, Werem, Wrogarr, Yelfis. Female: Aanna, Alike, Beaf, Channa, Dabren, Delru, Elazti, Fromm, Gersi, Glenas, Habra, Heeson, Isti, Itlani, Joherra, Ket, Khaal, Lorsanna, Margu. Maril, Monesti, Narcy, Nebra, Penti, Riki, Soranda, Tabin, Tolri, Wroaan, Wroenna. '''Surnames: '''Aggan, Bakker, Colworn, Devir, Ebinor, Faldren, Graccen, Helmworth, Jonz, Kemble, Lanner, Lonn, Makker, Morrus, Nelview, Perryn, Riston, Roole, Smyth, Snarik, Thorn, Toppe, Wrighten. History Under Galifar Breland was named for its first queen, Galifar's daughter Brey. The Last War Monarchs of Breland (post-Jarot/Last War) Cities and settlements * Ardev * Argonth * Black Pit * Castla Arakhain * Cragwar * Drum Keep * First Tower * Flint Keep * Galethspyre * Hatheril * Kennrun * Lurching Tower * Mistmarsh * Moonwatch * New Cyre * Orcbone * Ringbriar * Sharn * Shavalant * Starilaskur * Sterngate * Sword Keep * Torch Keep * Vathirond * Woodhelm * Wroat * Xandrar * Zilspar Other notable features * Baran's Keep * The Blackcaps * Dagger River * The Dragon's Crown * Glyphstone Keep * Graywall Mountains * The Howling Peaks * The Hilt * King's Forest * Yarkuun Draal Government While Boranel is the head of state, the Brelish Parliament handles much of the day to day legislation. The Nobles Chamber is made of 27 land-holding families, while the Commons chamber consists of officials elected in two-year cycles. The Ir'Clarn family is the most influential out of the 27 making up the Nobles Chamber. Foreign Relations The Daughters of Sora Kell have been very busy trying to gain allies and new sources of revenue. They have made contact with most of western Khorvaire, most particularly Aundair, Breland and Zilargo. Because of this, many minotaur bodyguards and ogre laborers can be found in various Brelish and Zil towns. Thrane refuses to deal with Droaam laborers and mercenaries, and most adherents of the Silver Flame are deeply disturbed by these recent developments. The Sisters petitioned, unsuccessfully, to be part of the Thronehold Accord, and thus their nation remains unrecognized. Notes According to Keith Baker, the natives of Breland pronounce it "BREY-lund", as it is named after Galifar's daughter Brey. In Aundair or Thrane, it may be pronounced "BREL-und" or "BREE-lund".https://manifest.zone/pronunciations-for-the-five-nations-keith/ References * * * Category:Geography Category:Khorvaire Category:Breland Category:Five Nations Category:Nations of Eberron Category:Kingdom of Galifar Category:The Last War Category:Treaty of Thronehold nations Category:Former Galifaran States